The Beginning of the Rest of Our Life
by pensivelee
Summary: When Harry and Ginny get together they don't expect to be ripped apart so soon- will true love conquer all or is that just a muggle fairy tale? Due to life getting in the way I haven't updated this in a while, however it will be finished someday!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N- this is my first fan-fic so don't expect too much!)

**Disclaimer**- I wish this belonged to me, unfortunately i only own the plot and tweak the strings of the charactors

**Chapter 1- Prologue, 'The Beginning"**

Ginny sat in an almost empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, her only company being 2 cats, 2 owls and a toad. She gave a small sigh before addressing Crookshanks, the cat in her arms, 'I wish I was in a relationship, everyone else has someone else, and I have… no-one'

She was referring to Hermione and Ron's steady relationship, last summer he finally admitted his feeling to Hermione, to find, to his greatest surprise they were reciprocated; since then they were 'together'. Then there was Luna and Neville, they too has been going out for the past two years, ever since the ministry disaster where Sirius had died; leaving Ginny, in her opinion, all alone.

She looked wistfully at Hedwig, as she realised that the only person that she wanted to be with and the only person she ever really had ever wanted to be with, didn't regard her as anything more than a little sister- treating her the same way as her 6 brothers. Yes, she was still truly, madly, deeply in love with Harry Potter- the trouble was he had become so damn hot!

During Luna and Ginny's fifth year and Hermione's sixth, the three friends had started a school paper, the Hogwarts Tattle, containing advice, outrageous stories and school politics. In a recent poll they were surprised to find that the hottest boys in school were considered to be Harry, Ron and Draco Malfoy. Due to extensive Quidditch training the boys had acquired very toned bodies that made most girls in the school swoon at their feet; making Ginny more depressed; Harry could have his pick of any girl that he wanted, she had no chance whosoever of being with him, she was going to have to, reluctantly, move on.

"Ginny!" a pretty girl called out giggling as she entered the compartment, her clothes showing of her perfect figure the envy of most Hogwart debonairness. "You have to come see this; Draco has challenged Ron to a game of wizard chess!" she added with a small smile playing on her face.

Ginny followed Hermione down the train to the Head boy and Girls compartment, the door of which Hermione flung open unceremoniously to reveal two boys intent on the chequered board in front of them. The blonde haired was flanked by his two friends, who looked more like heavyset boxers or at the very least bodyguards, Crabb and Goyle, while Harry sat beside Ron, all the spectators watching eagerly.

As Ginny shimmied onto the seat beside Harry she looked puzzled at the rapt expression on his face. 'Sure,' she thought 'it's Ron and Malfoy, but why is it so important?'

'Whoever wins gets to be deemed best head boy' Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, marvelling at the way the slightest was able to make her heart beat so quickly, and her brain forget to function properly; her eyes were unable to move from Harry's face, her lips were unable to reply and her body had almost forgotten how to breathe.

A small groan from Malfoy snapped her out of this reverie and made her look up to see her brother direct his queen two spaces to the right. As he did so Ron smirked at his opponent and said in a triumphant voice 'Checkmate'.

Draco groaned once again in frustration and angrily looked at his arch-nemesis as he quickly said "okay Weasel-be you were the better head boy- happy?'

"Very!" Ron replied stretching out his long limbs, and patting his leg once to indicate for his girlfriend to sit on his lap; as Malfoy and his cronies left, muttering among themselves.

Strange though it may seem there had been two head boys in Hogwarts that year. Much to their dismay Ron and Malfoy were disgusted to find that not only did they have to share the honour and title of Head-boy with each other; but they also has to share a common room and bathroom with the head girl- who predictably was none other than Hermione. The rivalry between the boys, although diminished since the death of Lucius Malfoy, was still quite strong and although they had stopped hexing each other at every given moment that they could they still insulted each other and couldn't stay in the same room for very long.

As Hermione leant over and kissed her boyfriend firmly on the lips Harry whispered to Ginny sotto voche "I need to talk to you, alone!"before adding in a louder tone- "You two disgust me! Go get a room or something!"

Hermione grinned and looked at her best friends as Ron teased good naturedly "Oh… is little Harry jealous that he hasn't got a girlfriend?" As Hermione punched his arm and Harry scowled at him Ron added "Or is it that he wants to spend time with my baby sister?" with a wink.

"C'mon Ron" Hermione said to her boyfriend, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet as Harry silently begged her to control his best-friend. "It's obvious we're not wanted here!" she said in mock devastation, before adding seductively, "But there's something in the toilet that I think you do want!"

Ginny laughed as Ron followed his girlfriend with a huge grin on his face down the train, "And they are suppose to be setting an example for the rest of the school!" she giggled

Harry suddenly felt shy, here he was left alone in the compartment with Ginny and he found that he couldn't look at her straight in the eye, and his throat felt so dry he felt it would be impossible for him to talk.  
"Ah hem" he coughed as his eyes met hers, all rehearsed speeches fleeting from his mind, "Ah hem" he repeated. Taking a deep breathe he said "Ginny… I've known you for the past seven years now-" before breaking off "Merlin!" he exclaimed running his fingers through his hair "I am so bad at this!"

"Harry?" Ginny tentatively interrupted after a moments silence "What is it you're trying to say?"

Harry looked directly into her eyes and, finding the confidence he needed in her reassuring eyes he blinked once and said with all the Gryffindor courage he could muster

"I have known you for the past seven years, and loved you for the past two; I want you to wait for me, wait until this war is over and then I can give you everything you want"

Ginny sat in silence trying to digest this information, he told her all this just as she had resolved to get over him and move on from her crush, she looked at him with determination in her face and said resolutely

"No…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1- Truly, Madly, Deeply**

"No?" Harry repeated in shock as he crossed to sit at the opposite side of the compartment. 'Merlin!' he thought, 'what have I done?' whatever he had expected it wasn't this, that was for sure.' Mentally he kicked himself, he shouldn't have listened to Ron he shouldn't have expected Ginny to be in love with him. He knew that Ginny liked him when he was in second year- did he honestly think that she still liked him after all these years?... reluctantly the voices in his head replied 'yes'. Yes he did expect her to still be in love with him, just as much as he was in love with her, especially after that night in the common room

FLASHBACK

_It was the night after the last Quidditch match that Harry would ever be in as Captain of the Gryffindor team; unsurprisingly they had won the House Cup against Slytherin and were having the customary party in the Common Room. Eventually, Harry found himself alone in the common room and went to sit by the dying embers of the fire, only to find his favourite seat occupied by, in his eyes a vision of beauty, a sleeping Ginny Weasley. She was lying in the chair, her hair fanned out and breathing gently with a small smile painted on her face showing she was dreaming pleasant thoughts. Harry gently stroked her face, enraptured by her exquisiteness, smelling the sweet vanilla scent which lingered on her skin, and then gently, he kissed her lips, tasting the strawberry lip gloss she wore, his senses tingling. _

_Slowly Ginny stirred and smiling at Harry asked 'Where is everyone' is the soft half sleeping voice one uses when they first wake'. _

'_Ginny' Harry replied, 'Its 4 o'clock in the morning, everyone is in bed, 'c'mon- that's where you should be!'_

_He lifted her up and carried her towards her stairs in the manner a husband carries his wife over the threshold, as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

'_Why are we stopped?' Ginny murmured to his chest, _

_Harry chuckled, 'Ginny I can't go up there!' he said _

'_Yes you can' she replied half sleeping, 'you can go up as long as there is a girl with you…'_

'_Oh!' Harry replied bringing her to her bed, which had her name inscribed at the foot of it, laying her down on her bed he reached down and kissed her cheek gently and felt her soft lips brush against his before murmuring ''nite'_

END FLASHBACK

"No," Ginny repeated in a softer tone, "The man who I have been in love with for the past seven years has just asked me to wait even longer?" she added in a teasing tone, "Well I refuse!" she strode over to the other side of the compartment and to Harry, and timidly placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Ginny!" he groaned "I can't do this now, you have to wait, everyone I care about dies, Voldemort" at this Ginny gave an involuntary shudder causing Harry to pull her down to sit beside him, "Voldemort," he repeated kills everyone I love, Sirius, Lupin, my parents… I can't bare the thought of them taking you too, and hurting you- I can't imagine a Ginny-less world!"

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny exclaimed "I am a big girl now, and I don't want to wait for you any longer, I would be more hurt if you made me wait for any longer, is this the reason you have avoided asking me out until now- you said you loved me for the past two years?" she demanded to know. As Harry nodded, Ginny continued her tirade, "what would have happened if I had have met someone else, another 'Mr. Right' before you told me all this?'

Harry's eyes twinkled mischievously, as he said "Ron and I made sure you didn't! That's why I waited until now to tell you, next year I won't be here to ward off any competition"

"Ha!" Ginny laughed, "You didn't do a very good job! I've still had boyfriends!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at this statement and, keeping the laughter than was beginning to fill his body from erupting he said "But we still managed to make sure they didn't last- didn't we?"

Ginny looked at the smirk on his face and demanded "What did you do?" while standing up and folding her arms, looking rather scarily like her mother, making Harry almost adore her even more at the anger and passion she was radiating.

"okay, Okay!" Harry said laughing as he pulled Ginny back down beside him, leading Ginny to give him a look as if to say 'Go on…'

FLASHBACK

"_Robert!" Ron called to the boy in the corridor in front of them_

"_Hi Ron, Harry!" Robert said as he turned to face the two Gryffindors, "What are you's doing?"_

"_Looking for you," Harry snarled, leading the Ravenclaw Keeper to take a step backwards_

"_Wh…wh…what have I done?" he stuttered as the friends backed him towards the wall_

"_Just what exactly do you think you are doing with my sister?" Ron said in a quiet sinister voice that sent shivers down Robert's spine. _

"_We just want you to know there will be consequences if you don't break up with her, and if you tell her about this then you won't know what's hit you." Harry said _

"_okay mate" Robert said as he made a break for it. _

"_Oh Dean?" Ron called after him, "If you in any way let Ginny think this is her fault you will be in trouble!" _

END FLASHBACK

Ginny was sitting trying not to laugh, "do you know that he told me he was gay?" she asked Harry, trying to be stern but smiling at the same time.

Harry laughed- "Yeah, I felt bad about that- but at least he wasn't a Gryffindor, we had to change tack a bit with Dean!"

FLASHBACK

_The Gryffindor Common Room was empty save Harry and Ron who sat conspiring, "Are you ready mate?" Ron asked_

"_As ever," Harry replied, taking a small vial out of his robes "Do you think this will work?"_

"_Of course it will! Fred and George wouldn't lie about this!"_

"_Let's get to work then!" _

_The went back up to their dorm and managed to inconspicuously slipped the potion into the cup beside Dean's bed…_

"_I can't wait until tomorrow!" Ron sniggered as they went to their respective beds after they saw Dean drinking from his cup._

_Next Day… _

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Dean yelled waking his room mate_

"_What's wrong?" Seamus asked looking towards his best friend only to start laughing._

"_Dean…" Neville began nervously pointing to his friends chest "What are they doing there?" _

_Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh, for Dean, over night had sprouted DD breasts_

"_What the fuck are they doing there?" Dean yelled_

_Trying to speak through his laugher Harry said "I've heard about this, it happens when you have 'impure' dreams about your girlfriend, your breasts get bigger when you think about her's"_

_With that statement Deans breasts began to grow before their eyes, making Seamus and Neville laugh._

_Dean, however turned to look at Ron's face, which was now contorted with fury (due to his brilliant acting skills of course!)_

"_Dean, you fucking bastard!" he yelled_

"_Mate…" he said "I…" _

_Ron started walking towards Dean who begged for mercy. _

"_I'm going to break up with her- this won't happen again" he said _

"_You're breaking up with her?" Ron asked pausing_

"_Yes, anything! Just don't hit me!"_

"_C'mon Ron!" Harry said "He's not going to touch Ginny ever again"- As Ron backed away Harry handed Dean a glass of water (with the antidote to the potion) and as Dean drank it his breasts began to disappear._

END FLASHBACK

This time Ginny was almost in convulsions on the floor laughing so hard. "Harry Potter!" she said as she tried to stand up and sit on his knee, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Harry replied as Ginny stopped laughing and their lips met and they kissed slowly, a sweet loving kiss, the first of many, but special in that it marked the beginning of their love for each other.

Outside in the corridor Ron and Hermione looked on smiling at the scene of two people who were so in love with each other, "C'mon Ron said grabbing Hermione's hand "We're going to have some fun!"

Hermione watched as Ron stormed into the compartment with his wand raised, and his face contorted with anger, although there was a small glint of humour in his eyes. "Harry! What the fuck do you thin you are doing with my baby sister?" he yelled

Harry pulled away from Ginny's mouth and looked up at the face of his best friend and said "Ummmm…" with a sheepish expression on his face

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny screeched as she rose to her feet, her face red in anger, matching the colour of her hair. "If you so much as dare hex my boyfriend then I'll make sure you won't be able to move for at least a month!"

Instead of looking at Ginny Ron turned to Harry and said "bloody hell mate, I didn't think you were going to ask her to be your girlfriend yet!"

"You knew?" Ginny asked staring at the two friends

"We all knew!" Hermione said standing in the corridor with Luna and Neville who had just wandered up their directon.

"Well I had to ask permission!" Harry exclaimed looking at his girlfriend's shocked expression. "I didn't want to end up looking like Dean!"

"We're here!" Luna exclaimed as the train shuddered to a standstill.

As there was a general scrambling for trunks, pets and other belongings, Harry pulled his girlfriend to the side and said "I love  
you Ginny Weasley, I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you!"

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope; I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do…  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on A new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..."

Relaying the lyrics of her favourite muggle song, before leaving the train and being hugged by an excited Mrs Weasley who was glad to have all 'her children' back again.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N- this is a very fluffy chapter with not much happening- but is needed in the grand scheme of things- R&R!)

Disclaimer:- I wish I owned Harry Potter… perhaps the twins too- but unfortunately I don't own anything

Chapter 2- Not All Announcements Are Good…

"Welcome Home!" chorused an assortment of voices when the Hogwart students walked into the living room of The Burrow.

Standing in the room was all the Weasley family, ready to welcome Harry and Hermione into their family.

Since Harry had now left school Dumbledore had given Harry permission to leave the Dursley's and he was now going to stay at the Weasley's throughout his and Ron's Auror training, for they had been accepted into the highly competitive and extensive training programme that the dark wizard catchers had to go through. Although Hermione had also been accepted to the Auror training project she didn't want to pursue a career that involved fighting all the time and had decided to accept the offer to begin training as a Healer in the wizarding hospital St. Mungos'. When Molly had heard Dumbledore had given his consent for Harry to leave the Dursley's she immediately had left for Hogwarts and told him that she had already accepted him and Hermione into her heart, all that was left to do was physically move in. Both teenagers had automatically accepted, since they were both orphans (Hermione's parents had been killed by Lucius Malfoy, which was the reason he was now in prison) and regarded Molly as their surrogate mother.

Hermione let out a small gasp as she surveyed the whole clan watching them. Charlie and his wife Rebeckah had obviously came back from fighting dragons in Egypt and stood smiling with their daughter and young son. Both three year old Saffron and one year old Jamile, had inherited the trademark red Weasley hair, but the softer brown eyes of their mother.

Bill and Fleur were standing beside them; Fleur gave a small wave to Harry, forever grateful that he had saved the life of her beloved sister whilst trying to restrain small and very beautiful strawberry blonde haired daughter from escaping her grasp. "No Grace" she said "Zis is not ze time; you can welcome zem later!"

"Let her come!" Ginny pleaded with her eyes, very much in love with the daughter of her favourite brother, as she dropped to her knees ready to embrace the one year old who tottered towards her.

Percy and his wife Penelope were sitting on the sofa and Percy quickly beckoned Hermione over to meet his very well behaved, very red haired and unlike Fred and George two year old twins Polly and Peter. "Meet the 'new Weasley twins!" he said to Hermione in a smug voice, his pride in his children obvious.

Fred and George were already beside Ron tormenting "little Ronniekins" about Hermione and surprisingly enough he was taking it all in good humour. While Angelina and Katie, the twins respective girlfriends talked and laughed at their boyfriends antics.

Harry stood for a moment surveying the scene, 'This is what a family is like' he thought, he felt a lump in his throat as he realised that he had missed this so much. Living with Dursley's didn't count as having a family. Immediately he felt an overwhelming wave of gratitude towards Mrs Weasley for giving him such a precious gift.

Ginny, sensing his emotion rose to her feet and tucked her hand in his saying softly "You're one of us now- this is where you belong"

They ate dinner outside in the warm sun, as the kitchen would not big enough to hold all 16 adults, never mind the 5 children as well.

As the sun was setting the adults still sat around the table, happily chatting in the soft velvet light as the sweet smell of roses perfumed the air. The fireflies danced as the humans around the table drank butterbeer and relaxed; the children having gone to bed hours before hand.

Harry and Ginny nervously stood and Harry announced "um... guys I have something to tell you"

"Don't you mean 'WE' have something to tell you?" Ginny asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Awh… don't tell me you and Harry have got together" Fred and George asked at the same time in an amused tone.

Harry looked at Ginny and simultaneously they nodded. Mrs Weasley began to cry and rushed over to hug them "Oh My babies!" she said gathering them in her arms "I have waited for this day of years, Oh I'm so happy" she cried releasing them from her bone crushing embrace.

As Charlie looked at Bill and whispered, "You owe me 10 galleons- you said he would wait until Ginny had finished school!" before he declared in a louder voice "Rebeckah and I have some news too- we are coming back here to live- permanently- I have been given the 'Care of Magical Creatures Job in Hogwarts since Hagrid eloped with Madam Maxime!"

Mrs Weasley looked at her second son in obvious delight, she missed not having her family around, and promptly rushed over to kiss both Charlie and Rebeckah "Oh, I'm so happy!" she said the tears running down her face "I was so worried about your children, raising them with dragons isn't very responsible!"

"Well I decided it was for the best when I saw Saffron trying to climb on one last week!" Charlie joked, laughing at his mother's expression before she embraced them once again.

Fred gave a small sigh and said offhandily, although everyone who listened to his word picked up on the evident pride in his words and excitement in his voice, "Well since Mum is being all disgusting at the moment I might as well tell you that we, Angelina and me are going to have a baby!"

"It's Angelina and I!" Mrs Weasley said immediately correcting Fred's grammar before the words sunk in and she rushed over to the couple, once again crying and enveloping them in another of her famous hugs, "I'm going to be a granny again!" she sniffed "oh I can't help crying!" she said with a small laugh.

"Mum" Bill said, "Make that a granny twice over!" before he let Fleur continue "I am also going to have a baby!" she giggled and looked up at Bill before saying "and we are getting married!" before showing her ring to the rest of the family.

At this Mrs Weasley sat on the ground and promptly started bawling "Oh My Babies!" she said "This is the happiest day of my life!"

After the garden was cleared off the couples headed in different ways, wanting to be alone with their respective partners as they absorbed the beautiful night with the clear moon and twinkling stars.

"You know what?" Harry asked Ginny as they lay beside each other by the pond across the field from The Burrow, looking up at the stars.

"What?" Ginny said snuggling closer to Harry who put his arm around her, pulling her closer so her head was resting on his chest.

"I think your mum was right, this is the happiest night of my life! Everything is so perfect!"

"Ummm… Ginny agreed with a soft moan of contentment while breathing in Harry's scent "I wish it could stay like this forever!"

"I love you Ginny Weasley!" he said with amusement in his voice as he began tickling her

"Harry stop it!" Ginny laughed, her voice echoing across the lake and sounding like a hundred tinkling fairy's laughing as it reverberated across the hills

Harry turned and semi-leaning on Ginny he kissed her on the lips leading her to said softly

"I love you too"

Hermione smiled as she saw the closeness of Harry and Ginny by the lake, she thought they looked so right together. They were inevitable she thought. She had once thought that about her and Ron too

FLASHBACK

It was the last night of the summer holidays and Hermione was staying at the Burrow as her parents had been dead for a year, and her only relatives lived in America, too far away to allow her to come back to school according to her aunt. Ron had asked Hermione to go for a walk, despite the fact she was tired and wanted to finish her packing for school she had agreed and Ron brought her to the very spot where Harry and Ginny now lay.

"Hermione, I want you to be my girlfriend" Ron said tentatively looking into her eyes with an expectant look in his eyes which were filled with love.

Hermione felt her heart melting; she had had a crush on Ron from the very first time they had met, when on the Hogwarts Express he had tired to turn his pet Rat yellow. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing- it was like a dream come true!

"Yes!" Hermione replied reaching over to pull him towards her for their first kiss, their bodies so close together making their silhouettes become one in the moonlight.

END FLASHBACK

But now everything was different and it annoyed her to admit that she had no idea what was driving them apart. She didn't know what had changed, they were once so much in love and couldn't wait to spend time together; now it felt like a chore, and they were only spending time together because they had no-one else to spend it with.

"Hermione?" Ron asked looking into her face with a sad expression on his face- "are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she said in an almost too cheerful voice as they reached for each others hand before heading back to the Burrow and their separate rooms.

Elsewhere in the darkness Katie and George spoke at the same time "I want to ask you something." George began at the same time as Katie said "George I want to tell you-"

Each of them took a deep breath before Katie said "you first"

"Ok," George said as they sat down by a tree, George facing his girlfriend. "I want you to know that I love you very much, we have spent the last two years together and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Not noticing the expression on Katie's face he continued "Katie, will you marry me?" at that he took out a small box.

"George!" Katie said tears streaming down her face "I can't!"

"Why not?" George demanded a little hurt at the answer to his wonderfully romantic gesture.

"That's what I have to tell you" Katie said averting her eyes from George's face "Imseeeingsomeoneelse" She said quickly in one breath

"What!" George said nervously tilting Katie's face upwards "That sounded like you said you were seeing someone else!"

As Katie's eyes became misty with tears George stood to his feet, his anger apparent from the expression on his face "Who is the bastard?" he demanded to know "Who is it?" he screamed at the now sobbing Katie.

"Its not a boy" she managed to say through her tears "Its Alicia"

George sat back down in shock, feeling his heart breaking as not 100 feet away Harry and Ginny felt their hearts filling with love for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N- - R&R!)

Disclaimer:- I wish I owned Harry Potter… but I don't

Chapter 3- The End of Innocence

Two weeks into Ginny's summer holidays she was feeling decidedly miserable. The day after the party her married brothers (and Fred and Bill) had gone to their respective homes. Harry and Ron had started their Auror Training and Hermione her Healer Training; her mother was busy knitting not only the famous Weasley jumpers for the new babies, but also bootees and socks.

Her father was working all hours in the ministry, all wizards having been put on the case to try and find out Voldemort's position and trying to keep his presence from the muggle community; once again hiding the deaths of muggles, explaining them as food poisoning, gas explosions and new viruses. Arthur's office was still the same small one he had when Harry visited it although after the ministry realised that he was right in believing Dumbledore about Voldemort's return they had given him not only a raise but a window in his office which made him happy.

Her brothers were either working, or spending time with their partners, which was so important now Voldemort had returned and nobody knew when there was going to be an attack on their loved ones. Although he was at work for most of the day, when George was at home he was almost as miserable as Ginny. He was still trying to work through the hurt that had been inflicted upon him, therefore he was no company for anyone, preferring to be on his own.

Ron and Harry were enjoying their Auror training immensely, they had so much experience in fighting against the Dark Arts that it was deemed not necessary for them to study the first year basics and they were allowed to skip straight into level two, where they met with Cho Chang, the first girl to receive admission since Tonks. They worked long hours and often returned home tired and sore from practicing hexes on each other, but they were happy.

Hermione's training was going pretty much how she expected it to be, long hours and hard work, but it was paying off. As well as having to study for and go to the Mediwitch Institution for Healers, (M.I.H) she had to also get 'hands on experience' and was a trainee under Healer Tomikins at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

All in all this left Ginny with nothing to do but Holiday homework, and that was done after the first week so she was MAJORILY bored! Today was different though; she remembered as she jumped out of bed and saw it was a beautiful day, today Ron and Harry had a day off and Hermione too, only she was keeping it a surprise for Ron.

When she left the confines of her bedroom to head towards the kitchen she met Hermione (who had Percy's old room) and they headed to breakfast, chatting about their plans for the day ahead.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Mrs Weasley as she helped herself to a pancake from the delicious pile sitting in front of her.

"He said he was going to the meadow for a walk my dear" Mrs Weasley called, "Why don't I make you up a nice picnic basket and you can go and join him later, you're looking a bit pale, the nice summer's sun will do you the world of good!"

Hermione laughed, but agreed with Mrs Weasley, a day in the sun spent with Ron did sound like a good idea.

"I'm glad Harry and Ron are off today!" Ginny said contently buttering a slice of toast, "I haven't spent quality time with my boyfriend in ages, it seems as though he wouldn't recognise me from across the street! I miss him so much!"

"Imagine what it's going to be like when you're back at Hogwarts!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"It'll be awful" Ginny replied with such a doleful expression on her face that Molly and Hermione couldn't help but burst into laughter.

At that moment Harry appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's narrow waist and kissed her hair. "Umm…" he sighed contently, "Strawberry Shampoo- My favourite!"

Ginny laughed before kissing him lightly on the lips "C'mon" she said as she took his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen after he grabbed a slice of toast and stuffed it in his mouth "We're going shopping today!"

"We are?" Harry question raising his eyebrows at Ginny and noting the rather scary expression on her face he informed Hermione "We're going shopping today!"

Hermione quickly walked down the path towards the meadow wearing a cotton lemon muggle sundress with a pink floral pattern. Her curly hair was loose and cascaded down her back, the chestnut locks shimmering brown and blonde in the sun. She looked the epiphany of innocence as, quickly looking around to see if she was being watched by anyone she became like a child again and skipped along the path, gently swinging the picnic basket she carried which was filled with Ron's favourite foods.

When she reached the meadow a 'recklessness' came over her, which she later decided was due to too much sun, as the summer rays massaged her body with warmth and light she dropped the picnic basket and reverted totally back into childhood. She became the 10 year old Hermione who hadn't a care in the world, who hadn't heard of Voldemort, or Death Eaters, who didn't know about Hogwarts or the entire wizarding population, whose only experience of pain was falling down the stairs and only sense of loss was when her pet frog tried to cross the road and was squished by a car. As she became that Hermione she began to spin around and around, quicker and quicker until she lost her balance and collapsed in a dizzy stupor. She lay giggling at her own silliness in the long lush green grass, surrounded by daisies, bluebells, buttercups, and the sound of the bees buzzing and the sweet summer song of the birds in the trees.

After regaining her balance Hermione stood, closed her eyes and focusing her mind on the image of her sexy boyfriend imagined herself there. With a loud crack she apparated; appearing at the opposite side of the meadow, saying "Surprise!" in a giddy tone as she opened her eyes before abruptly stopping and choking on her words. A few seconds later she was in her bedroom, lying on her bed with tears pouring out of her eyes, her whole innocent demeanour had ended in the meadow when she saw her 'boyfriend'.

"'Mione?" he heard a voice questioning her, looking up she saw Georges figure standing above her, almost like a protector. "What's wrong?" he asked in a more gentle tone as he sat beside her and awkwardly gave her a hug to try and calm her down a bit.

"Ron… Cho…" she said sobbing into George's shirt "they… I saw… together…" she wailed incoherently as George's heart broke for the girl he had always considered a sister. He began patting her back and stroking her hair, knowing only too well the heart ache she was suffering, surprised to find his own had disappeared when he had taken the girl before him in his arms.

Harry and Ginny sat in silence in Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, sharing a large sundae, looking into each others eyes, holding hands and whispering endearments to one another; in the way that lovers behave during the first stretch of a relationship, when everything is perfect and everyone happy.

"Ginny I need to get you something!" Harry said when they had finished their ice-cream, "Well two things actually!" he clarified.

Ginny's face turned red, making her look even more adorable in Harry's opinion, as the Weasley pride kicked in. "Harry you really don't have too," she said.

"I know I don't have to" he countered "but you are my girlfriend and I love you, if I can't spoil you then who can I spend my Galleons on- eh?"

Ginny smiled up at her boyfriend who was now standing, "I guess it better be me!" she exclaimed, "What were you thinking of getting me?"

"C'mon" he said, taking her slender, white hand in his larger one, leading her to a small shop with no sign outside "Harry… What?" Ginny began as she stepped into the doorway but stopped with a gasp "Wow…" was all she could say.

The shop she had entered was, beautiful, there was no other way to describe it; magically enlarged it contained cabinets and cabinets of expensive jewels and jewellery. Harry stepped up to the pretty witch behind the counter and asked for a moodstone for his girlfriend. The witch smiled and in a instant there was a necklace with a charm in her hand. Shaped like a heart the silver pendant contained a Wizarding moodstone, which, unlike muggle moodstone were 100 accurate, charmed to read the mood of the wearer.

"It's so when I know you're really mad, and when you are joking!" Harry laughed as he put the necklace around Ginny's neck before giving the witch a lot of gold.

Ginny kept putting her hand up to play with the moodstone which was a deep blue, and the tiny writing on the silver heart read 'ecstatic' as they walked down Diagon Alley, stopping at the Owlery.

"What are we doing here?" Ginny asked as Harry steered her into the shop, screwing up her nose in disgust at the smell and walking gingerly over the floor to avoid stepping on the droppings which littered the ground.

"Pick one!" he said gesturing toward the owls which lined the walls.

"Oh Harry! I can't!" Ginny said, "You've already spent too much on me!"

"Ginny," Harry said seriously, "You need an owl, I insist upon you getting one, it will mean once you go back to Hogwarts it will be far easier to stay in touch, instead of using the slower school owls, and Hedwig will not always be available."

Convinced by his arguments, Ginny picked out a medium sized black owl, with bright yellow eyes and a blue-ish tinge to its feathers, "Midnight!" she declared his name to be, as they apparated back to the burrow, Ginny having passed her test in the first week of the summer.

"At least it's better than 'Pigwidgeon'!" Harry laughed, standing in the living room of the Burrow and remembering Ginny had named Ron's owl.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed, pushing Harry with her hip "Pigwidgeon is a cute name!"


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N—R&R)

Disclaimer:- I wish I owned Harry Potter… but I don't

Chapter 4- Parting Reactions

Molly didn't find out about Ron and Cho until Ginny had returned to Hogwarts.

After the discovery of her boyfriend being on the point of an orgasm with another woman Hermione threw herself into work. She worked all the possible hours she could and the Weasley's barely saw her as she left at sunrise and rarely came home before 11pm; when she went straight to bed.

Molly was worried about her and tried to make her life easier, offering her everything from an ear to listen to her problems to going to the M.I.H to complain about driving their trainee's into insanity and ill health. Although grateful for the concern that showed Molly cared for her as though she were her daughter, Hermione didn't want to talk about it, and Ron was too embarrassed to tell his family about what had happened. Therefore the only person who knew about Ron's infidelity and the break up of the relationship was George (and Fred, after all they tell each other everything!), and they had to go to America to open a new chain of WWW (Weasley Wizarding Wheezes) the day after Hermione found Ron in the meadow.

The first time Hermione snapped out of the depression she was feeling was when she received a letter from her sister in America, who had been taken there by their aunt when her parents had died. The owl told her that Flick had done magic without realising! When she had returned from the hairdressers and pictured the way she wanted her disastrous haircut to be it transformed to the desired style instantly. After she realised what she could do, Flick began experimenting and discovered she could change her appearance at will! As she was still a British citizen her name would instantly appear on the future roll list at Hogwarts when she showed magical ability and not the American school, Salem's Academy for Young Witches (co-ed 1986). The news that her only sister was going to be following in her footsteps made Mione temporarily forget about the situation with Ron as she rushed around trying to gather as much information to send to Flick about Hogwarts and metamorphagi.

The first of September arrived all too quickly for two members of the Weasley household, Ginny was depressed about having to leave her boyfriend, especially because there was no guarantee they would be able to see each other again as Voldemort rose in power; Harry's thoughts ran along the same lines as he carried Ginny's magically shrunk trunk in one hand and has his other firmly gripped in Ginny's, as they held on so tightly to each other, giving each other the reassurance and strength to let each other go.

Ginny couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face, knowing all too well that the end of the war would result in a show-down between Voldemort and Harry, it was inevitable- the whole of the wizarding world was expecting it to happen- but I don't want it too - she thought selfishly. I want Harry to be safe and be mine. She found that she didn't want to say 'good-bye' to her boyfriend and love of her life, "good-bye is forever" she whispered to Harry as they walked through the barrier to Platform 9¾; "and I don't ever want to be without you" she added; desperately trying to stop the heart wrenching sobs that were welling up inside her from bursting out.

Harry too was feeling very emotional; and never one to hide what he was feeling, he tenderly tilted Ginny's face towards his, and in the midst of the other students kissed Ginny conveying to her how much he loved her. When they broke apart Harry said "Be careful, I won't leave you, I'll fight and I'll win- otherwise all is lost- good and love will conquer- I promise, and then I will return"

When Ron, Hermione, Harry and Mrs Weasley returned to the Burrow from Platform 9¾, after a tearful separation and cries of "I love you," "I wish you were coming back to Hogwarts (at least then I'll know you'll be safe under Dumbledore's protective eye)," and "I'll write to you every day!" they saw the twins standing in the doorway; having just successfully completed a transatlantic apparition.

Each of them looked towards Hermione and with identical concerned expressions asked "are you ok?"

Hermione gave a small nod of her head as tears began to trickle down her face; all at once remembering the feelings that she had been trying to suppress; which was actually easier than it sounded because she had been working so much, and then because nobody else knew what had happened it wasn't being talked about.

As George drew nearer to Hermione and put his arms around her in an attempt pf comfort, Fred edged towards Ron and snarled "Why you wanker?" he asked his brother in an angry one, "Why did you have to do it? Could you not keep your cock in your pants? You don't deserve to be happy after what you have done"

Mrs Weasley turned to her children and with an angry look on her face asked "Are you going to tell me the easy way, or the magical way?"

As Hermione's tears began to stream down her face George held her tighter to his chest in an attempt to protect her from re-living the day that turned her from a pretty, intelligent, out-going witch- to this shell of a creature whose standards towards her appearance were beginning to slip; it being obvious to George that she was not wearing the subtle make-up that made it look as though she was wearing none, and she had lost a lot of weight- not that she had much to start off with.

Fred, his face still contorted in anger at his younger brother snarled "Well? Are you going to tell mum or do I have to?"

Harry's head snapped up- making it obvious that he had been oblivious to the scene that had been unfolding before his eyes as he thought about his now departed girlfriend- and looked towards his best friend.

Ron had the grace to look ashamed as the penetrating stare of his mother was fixed upon his figure. Growing more and more impatient she began tapping her feet "I'm waiting Ronald Bilius Weasley" in the tone of voice that spoke a thousand words about her anger- and the intensity it would grow to if it proved to be her youngest son's fault that Hermione was in tears.

Ron took a gulp before Fred interrupted, angry at the lack of courage his brother was showing- clearly forgetting that he too was not always forthcoming with information when faced with his mother's wrath. "This traitor is not worthy to be a Gryffindor- he is not brave or loyal!"

"What do you mean?" Harry indignantly demanded- sticking up for his friend over Hermione's sobs, "Ron has always been loyal"

"Ha!" George laughed as Fred inquired in a scathing tone "Really? Then how do you explain the fact that he was caught by none other than his GIRLFRIEND in a meadow shagging his best friends ex? That's not my idea of someone who is always loyal!"

Mrs Weasley, who had been standing to the side watching the revelations being revealed, began to ooze anger, her face grew red, her eyes narrowed and her lips became a pencil line thin as she clenched her fists and took a step towards Ron.

Harry looked at Ron who didn't try to defend himself, then with sadness etched in his face turned towards Hermione who was now shaking silently in Georges arms as the truth was finally out, and she couldn't physically cry any louder any more. Harry tenderly touched Hermione's arm and led her away to her bedroom- the twins following- not wanting to witness the wrath of Mrs Weasley at the way her son treated someone she considered a daughter.

After two hours Mrs Weasley had lost her voice through yelling ballistically at her youngest son and let him emerge from the hall. The twins and Harry who had remained with Hermione breathed a sigh of relief- although they didn't condone what Ron had done- they had never heard Mrs Weasley so angry before and on a subconscious level felt sorry for Ron having to face her wrath alone.

Hermione had been lying on the bed curled tightly in a ball, her unruly curls covering her face and hiding the tear streaked face and red eyes from view. When Mrs Weasley's ranting stopped she visibly became more comfortable, her fists slowly unclenched and her muscles relaxed.

Fred and George nodded at Harry that he should be the one to approach her and as he put his hand on Hermione's back she shot up and into his waiting embrace "Oh Harry!" she whispered "I couldn't tell you- I didn't want to talk about it." As he soothed her and stroked her hair to pacify his friend and try to alleviate her burden Ron appeared in the doorway. In a typical Ron manner and "with all the sensitivity of a teacup"**1** he said in an attempt at a jovial tone "You should be glad Ginny is back at school Harry!"

Instantly 4 pairs of eyes shot to him, each giving him the metaphorical stare of death causing Ron to step backwards saying "Sorry", for once realising that he had not handled the situation in a very diplomatic manner.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked in a low voice, making Ron squirm as Harry clenched his friends hand in support. Looking at least semi-apologetic and ashamed of the hurt that he had caused the person who he had once loved so much; he looked into Hermione's eyes and said "I'm sorry 'Mione… I'm just not happy with you any more- and we never see each other."

Hermione nodded at his feeble excuses not expecting a better apology and as the anger built up inside her at the guy to whom she had given her heart; only to have it used as a Bludger and be hit beyond recognition before being cut up into little pieces and ground to be used in a potion; the guy who she use to consider her best friend and love of her life. "Get out! I don't want to see you again" she said trying to suppress the lump that was slowly rising in her throat, internally chanting the mantra "I am brave, I am a Gryffindor, I won't cry."

The twins and Harry did their best to stop Hermione from falling back into depression- desperately trying to boost her morale and make her laugh when she was not a work. They methodically left Ron's name out of conversation; Harry saving the story of Ginny's reaction to the treatment of her best friend- she had sent Ron a Howler- which he had received during a "Quick Reaction" lecture given by Professor Quickflit- a visiting speaker and therefore attended by all Aurors in the academy. Fred and George however found the story very amusing- especially the last sentence "Take note Harry Potter never treat me that way!"

Ginny sat in her bedroom feeling isolated and very lonely- as head girl she had her own separate bathroom, study and chambers from the rest of Gryffindor, so not only was she surrounded by silence, which she found rather unnerving, but she had also been torn apart form her boyfriend- who she had only been with for a short period of time- without the knowledge of when they would next meet.

Harry missed Ginny more than he cared to admit to himself; realising that that knowledge would make her indispensable to Voldemort who was always on the prowl to lure Harry into a trap. He sighed as he sat at his window looking out onto the garden where George and Hermione sat talking, before realising that Ginny was in the safest place possible- under the care and protection of Dumbledore at Hogwarts and therefore he should be grateful in the sense that she would not be getting involved in the final battle. Before turning to go to bed he glanced at Hermione and George, noticing with a smile that they were closer than they were before; this was partially due to the fact they both knew what the other was going through each having had their heart broken and partially because true friendship was something to be valued at the present time when fear ran amok throughout society and it was dangerous to become friendly with unfamiliar wizards. Harry smiled sadly, wondering if love could blossom and grow between the two before anything (i.e. Voldemort and his merry band of Deatheaters) could intervene.

1 Indirect quote from Goblet of Fire


End file.
